Doppelgänger
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Reflections don't show us who we really are, but in Adam Copeland's case, that was different. He was gritty. He was sleazy. He was Edge.
1. Chapter 1

A haircut is supposed to give you a new look. Once the old ends are chopped, an opportunity for new growth comes through. A new style can be adapted, transforming someone into a completely different person.

But Adam Copeland just got a haircut. And when he looked into the mirror, he still saw nothing but a monster.

He could have sworn his face was relaxed, but his reflection said otherwise. His reflection showed an angry being with his lip curled. No matter how hard Adam tried to convince himself that he was smiling, his reflection didn't change. He was still snarling, his teeth bared.

He tried making a silly face. There was no change in the reflection. It was still a monster, a werewolf at a full moon.

Whatever it was, Adam couldn't escape it.

Maybe he was condemned to be a monster forever.

* * *

"I've been…having these…weird thoughts, lately," Adam confided to his good friend, Amy, better known to the world as Lita, his former girlfriend. They were still good friends, and currently on one of their traditional coffee outings when they happened to be in the same area of the country. The pair were currently seated in a secluded corner of a very small coffee shop, and it didn't seem like any of the customers would bother them, or even know who they were, for that matter.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked as she subconsciously traced her index finger around the rim of her Styrofoam cup.

"Like…I don't know if any of this is real. Is it?" Adam questioned, having told her everything that was happening to him lately. The reflections, the feelings of paranoia, everything.

"Does it feel real?"

"…Yeah. I mean, parts of it do. Maybe I'm just hallucinating. Maybe I'm just going crazy."

"Maybe you're in a rut," Amy suggested as she smiled, taking a short sip from her hazelnut coffee. "You need a change. Try something with your look or something."

"I can't change my look. I'm a wrestling icon!" Edge gasped as he made the egotistical comment.

"Don't look, but your Edge is showing," Amy joked, drawing a small laugh from the dismal Edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, they're short. But you have to bear with me. A lot of you don't know what went down, and this is pretty much all I have in me anymore.**

He stood alone in the beauty aisle of the drugstore. It was a place that men seldom traversed, but Edge was a trailblazer.

The small box fit awkwardly in his hand. He had a hard time keeping a grip on it as he read the labels. The box in question contained something Adam never thought he would ever want or need.

Hair dye. Black hair dye.

Adam jumped in surprise when a tanned rough hand reached out and took the box of Herbal Essence hair dye away from him.

"Huh?"

"Really, Adam? Black hair dye? I've heard you've been feeling down in the dumps for a while, but this isn't the answer. Besides, none of the little kiddies will believe that we were ever brothers in the first place."

Adam looked up, but he didn't have to look to see who the interrupter of thoughts was. The term "brother" had given it away, and only one person could possibly have the right to say that.

"Hi, Jay."

"Why?" Jay, better known to the world as Christian, asked. He studied the box that he had taken from Adam. "Don't you know how hard this is to get out of your hair? And we can't be the Suicide Blondes if you went dark on me."

Adam wished he could smile, but _Edge_ wouldn't let him. The beast inside of him had stolen all of his emotions, leaving him with nothing.

Absolute zero.

"How did you find me here?" Adam wondered out loud.

"I ran into Amy at the coffee shop and she said you ran across the street here for something," Jay explained. "She didn't say you were trying to morph into the physical likeness of CM Punk. Please tell me this is for a feud or something."

Adam nodded, taking the box back from Jay and putting it back on the shelf. "Yep, just a feud. Look, I'll meet you across the street with Amy, okay? I don't want to bore you with my shopping habits." Adam said.

"Sure thing. Want me to get you something for when you get there?" he offered.

"No thanks. I'll see you in a few."

Adam watched as Jay retreated from the aisle and exited through the automatic doors. He then turned his head back to the shelves of hair color, once again picking up the black pigments. He slowly marched up to the check out counter and purchased the dye.

It was fitting. The dye was black, just like his soul.


End file.
